Server racks are designed to hold a variety of technologies including processors, storage, power supplies, networking equipment, input/output ports, and other related technologies. Some of these technologies generate heat that can cause overheating if not properly cooled. Server racks can be designed in a number of ways that increases the possible density of the rack. The rack may also be configured to allow servicing of components by a user or technician.